


Fresh Eyes

by BlurglesmurfKlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio!Kurt, FootballPlayer!Blaine, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZ!!!, M/M, Senior year, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: Kurt has a crush on FootballPlayer!Blaine. They end up at the same summer job and become good friends, but what happens when school starts up again? Tune in to find out!





	Fresh Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solange_lol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/gifts).

> A/N: you know I love me a good misunderstanding ;)
> 
> I wrote this for Liz’s (no-grass-today) birthday because she’s always a slut for Cheerio!Kurt, as am I. Happy birthday Liz! Thanks for always being there to scream with me about Kurt/Klaine/Blaine I’m so glad you found your way to my inbox!!
> 
> Enjoy 😊

“If this customer isn’t taking his shit to go, I’m quitting.” Kurt grumbled. “It’s five minutes to closing and I still need to finish the other half of the lobby.”

Blaine just rolled his eyes as he continued to clean the toaster oven behind the other boy, a huge smile plastered to his face the way it always was around Kurt.

“Wanna trade?” Blaine asked, offering up the dirty rag to his coworker. “I’ll take the customer if you finish the oven.”

Kurt swiveled around momentarily and nearly short circuited when he was met with Blaine’s criminally gorgeous honey eyes. It was an ongoing problem ever since Blaine started working at Lima SubHub with him.

Kurt had initially freaked out when he saw Blaine’s name on the schedule a mere three months ago.

_“Blaine Anderson?” He asked Santana. “The best wide receiver this school has ever seen Blaine Anderson? The same Blaine Anderson that I’ve had the world’s biggest crush on since freshman year?”_

_He left his place behind the counter and headed for the door, only to have his coworker run after him. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”_

_“I quit.” He said, eyes wide and terrified, still reaching for the door as Santana held him back. “I can’t do this.”_

_She crossed her arms and threw her best unamused glare at him. “You mean you can’t spend the entire summer, six hours a day, four days a week in a small space with the guy you’ve been drooling over for three years?”_

_“Yeah, _ ** _no_ ** _.”_

_She rolled her eyes to the heavens. “God you’re an idiot. This is literally the perfect opportunity for you to get close to him! Find out what he likes. Find out if his likes include _ ** _you_ ** _. Don’t quit. You won’t regret it.”_

She had been right about that much. He and Blaine did end up getting pretty close over the summer, at least as far as coworkers go. The general Lima population usually didn’t lean too heavily towards healthier options, so business there was typically slow, leaving Kurt and Blaine lots of time to get to know each other.

His favorite days were when things were especially slow and they finished everything they needed to, but stayed longer anyways just to hang out. Most of the time they would just talk about school, family, life in general, but one day Kurt had been particularly peeved by a customer and Blaine made hats out of the wrapping paper to cheer him up. Kurt still had his, pressed into the crease of his history textbook where it would be safe from any wear and tear.

“Can I get a foot long meatball sub and add tuna to that?”

The customer’s voice broke Kurt out of memories of the two of them goofing off together. His back to the customer, he shot a disgusted look at Blaine—one that seemed to say _Yes, but why would you?_

Blaine had to bite his cheek to keep from smiling so hard. Kurt turned back around and by the luminous phony smile plastered on his face, you’d never know he was scowling just a second ago.

“Of course I can! It’ll be extra, is that fine?”

“Why is it extra?” The man grumbled, apparently displeased by this turn of events.

Blaine shoulders hitched up as he choked on a laugh.

Kurt went on to explain that the meatball sub only comes with meatballs, cheese, and veggies, and anything else would be extra charge. It took a few minutes, but the customer finally seemed to accept defeat. When he was finally finished with the order, Kurt didn’t even ask if it was for here or to go like he was supposed to, just threw the sandwich in the take away bag and handed it towards the customer, knowing if he gave him the choice he would probably sit in the half of the lobby he _just_ finished cleaning.

As soon as the door closed behind the man, Kurt rushed after him to lock it, feeling his shoulders relax now that the weight of dealing with customers was off them. He didn’t mind the work, really (especially not when Blaine was around). But over the past three months, he’d discovered that dealing with customers was definitely his least favorite task.

As Blaine started to count the register, Kurt started to mop the front of the lobby. Knowing they were in the other’s presence was enough to let them settle into a comfortable silence for a moment until the music coming from the ceiling suddenly changed to a familiar song.

_That boy_  
_Took my love away  
_ _Though he'll regret it someday  
_ _But this boy wants you back again_

The corners of Kurt’s mouth curled up when he noticed Blaine nodding his head along to the song and singing quietly.

_That boy_  
_Isn't good for you  
_ _Though he may want you, too  
_ _This boy wants you back again_

He started singing along, too, both of them growing louder and more dramatic as the chorus approached. When they reached the first line of the chorus, Kurt grabbed the mop handle and swung his head back and forth, singing into it like a microphone.

_Oh, and this boy would be happy  
_ _Just to love you, but oh my_

He pointed the handle to Blaine who grabbed onto it without question, earning a delighted laugh from Kurt.

_That boy won't be happy_

Blaine motioned for Kurt to join him and they both sang the last line of the chorus at the top of their lungs.

_'Til he's seen you cry-y-y-yyyyyy!_

They both burst out laughing, Kurt’s cheeks and stomach aching from laughing and smiling so hard.

“You actually have a really nice voice, Blaine.” Kurt admitted. “You should join the New Directions.”

He just shrugged in response. “It’s really nothing special. Besides—“

Kurt playfully rolled his eyes and waved his hands around. “You wouldn’t want to be seen with us glee club losers, I know, I know.”

“That’s not what I was going to say at all!”

“Really?” Kurt crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, quirking an eyebrow.

He nodded. “I was just going to say that I don’t know if I’d have time, with football.”

“Finn, Puck, Mike, and Sam have been doing it for a while now,” Kurt grabbed the mop and started wiping at the floor again. “It’s your senior year, the last chance you’ll have for a lot of things. If you want something, you have to go for it now.”

Blaine smiled almost involuntary and sighed absently, “I guess you being in it gives me a pretty good incentive.”

“What?” Kurt’s stomach did a somersault and he abruptly stalled, mid-wipe.

Blaine simply glanced at the clock, completely oblivious to the effect of what he’d just said had on Kurt. “Would you look at that, it’s 11:30.”

“Oh god,” Kurt groaned, swiping his hat off. “You don’t have to tell me twice, I’m out of here.”

A few moments later they were standing by their cars, still chatting away about nothing and everything until they finally bid their goodbyes.

Kurt placed his hand on the car door handle before stopping himself and suddenly turning around. “Blaine, wait!” He called out, only to find the shorter boy still staring at him.

Blaine was grateful for the dark of night concealing his red cheeks he was sure weren’t just from the heat of the oven.

“I know we have the Facebook messenger group chat for work, but...” Kurt started timidly, hoping to find the courage to finish his request. “I was wondering if I could get your number.” He saw Blaine’s eyebrows raise and immediately tacked on, “I-I-I mean, just in case... we gotta shift switches—shit I mean switch shifts... or... something.”

“Or...” Blaine trailed off, taking a step towards Kurt and making him certain he was going to pass out just from the sheer proximity. “Maybe just in case you ever want to hang out. You know, outside of school or work.”

If Kurt was breathing, he certainly couldn’t tell. All he could do was squeak out, “Sounds like a plan, Stan.” Before resisting the urge to drag a palm down his face.

_Sounds like a plan, Stan? What are you, a middle aged white father. Oh god, I’m Burt Hummel. I’m eighteen and I’m turning into my father already._

Blaine just tilted his head forward in bashful laughter. “Sounds like a plan,” he confirmed, then took Kurt’s phone and planted his number in it. “I’ll see you on Monday, then, Kurt.” He flashed him one of those knee weakening smiles before jumping into his car and leaving the parking lot.

Kurt slid into his car, certain that his legs couldn’t hold him up any longer after that encounter. He knocked his head against the steering wheel a couple of times in hopes that would erase the memory of him being at his least composed in front of his crush. Blaine Anderson would be the death of him, Kurt was sure of it.

* * *

Blaine walked out of his AP Literature and Composition class towards his locker, hoping he had enough time to put the weighty text book away and still make it to his eighth period class.

As he was shoving his things in his locker, he saw a familiar head of chestnut brown hair float past him and had to a double take, his eyes growing wide at the sight of his friend from work.

“K-Kurt?” Blaine asked, a bit breathless and plenty astonished.

Kurt talked plenty about fashion at work, but it wasn’t until now that Blaine saw just how in tune he was with his own wardrobe that he understood how Kurt definitely knew how to use it to his advantage.

He was an attractive boy and even though they were friends, Blaine wasn’t blind for crying out loud. He’d always found Kurt pretty stunning, even when he was in the standard issue khaki pants, blue shirt, and green apron. Blaine knew he must’ve seen Kurt around before, (they’d gone to the same school for four years, after all) but he just never really took notice of anyone because he didn’t think dating was an option for him... until about three months ago.

His beaming face brought Blaine back to planet earth. “Blaine! Good to see you. How’s your first day back at hell been?”

All Blaine could really do was gape at Kurt’s outfit: black skinny jeans that he wasn’t really sure how Kurt got into (a stark contrast to the ill fitting work pants they wore this summer), and a white long sleeved shirt under a vest that outlined the slight curve of his waist perfectly.

“Where’re you headed to?” Kurt asked bubbly. “I’ll walk with you,” he offered, reaching out for Blaine’s arm.

They were no strangers to close contact with each other, being constantly behind the crowded employees only space all the time will do that to you, so Kurt was a little more than taken aback when Blaine suddenly jumped back and fervently shook his head.

“No!” He squeaked nervously. He knew his face was burning up just at the sight of Kurt and figured he’d save himself the embarrassment of his reaction if the other boy actually _touched_ him. He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the locker room. “I have to go—football practice.”

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. “I’ll see you at Glee Club auditions next week, right?”

He froze. He could barely handle seeing Kurt in street clothes, how was he supposed to handle seeing him every Tuesday and Thursday after school singing and dancing what were sure to be sappy love songs?

“I, uhm... probably not... maybe. I don’t really know yet.” Blaine’s face was still beet red as he walked away, leaving Kurt to wonder what the hell that was all about.

They had hung out practically all summer and if Kurt knew anything about the shorter boy, it was that he almost never lost his cool. Yet, there he was, floundering like a fish out of water not a few moments ago.

It suddenly dawned on Kurt that they weren’t at Lima SubHub anymore. They were at William McKinley High School, the place where status took precedence over everything. Of course, Blaine was embarrassed to be seen with him, he was a football player for crying out loud. And Kurt was still just a glee club loser getting tossed in the dumpster nearly every day.

He groaned in lamentation, pressing his forehead against the nearby wall and hoping he could just phase right into it and disappear forever. His head came into contact with something a little too sticky for his taste (god, why were High Schoolers so disgusting?) and he pulled back, revealing the Cheerios’ Try Out roster, practically soaked in ink from all the names written on the list.

This was it. If plain old Kurt Hummel couldn’t get Blaine’s attention or wasn’t socially acceptable enough to be in his company at school, maybe a Cheerio would.

After all, nothing said McKinley High Power Couple like a football player and cheerleader.

* * *

“Hi, Blaine.”

Blaine instantly recognized Kurt’s voice and smiled as he whirled around enthusiastically. It had been a few days since he’d made an utter buffoon of himself in front of Kurt, and he’d taken the time to do a little exposure therapy and go through Kurt’s Facebook profile (no, he wasn’t stalking his page). Kurt kept a very detailed portfolio of all of his outfits and Blaine ensured he was very familiar with each one, that way none could catch him off guard.

“Hi, Ku—“ he turned around.

_Oh, my god. This isn’t fair, that wasn’t on the portfolio._

Blaine’s jaw hung open on its hinges and he wasn’t aware enough to be sure, but he thought he heard an actual whimper escape his throat.

Kurt stood in front of him, wearing a Cheerio’s uniform of all things. Not that Blaine was complaining. Not that he could complain. Not that he could really do anything except stare dumbly at the boy in front of him, the way Finn and Puck probably stared at a test they typically never studied for.

Kurt cocked his head to the side and cracked an eyebrow. “Blaine?“ He questioned. “You okay?“

“I’m fine,“ he squeaked, his wandering eye struggling to find anything besides Kurt in that damn Cheerios uniform of interest. This had to be some sort of cosmic karma for all those times he teased his teammates for being unable to keep from gawking at Brittany or Santana. Before, he had trouble understanding the appeal of a cheerleading uniform, but now he got it… God did he _get_ it, now.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked, taking a concerned step towards him.

Blaine all but jumped back, certain he would melt (or pull him in and kiss him) if Kurt touched him looking as good as he did. “Yeah,” he responded unconvincingly. “I just uh, practice. I have to—football.”

“During a lunch period?”

“Yup!” He squeaked. “New thing Beiste is trying out.” Once again, Blaine sprinted down the hall before he could make an even bigger idiot if himself.

* * *

“It couldn’t have been _that_ bad.”

“You have no idea, Quinn.” Blaine moaned embarrassedly, burying his face in his hands. “It was so much worse than the first time! I was caught off guard, he was in a Cheerios uniform. God he probably thinks I’m some ineloquent blundering jock.”

Quinn showed Blaine the whites of her eyes in response. “Of course he doesn’t think that.” Her face suddenly lit up the way it did when she got a brilliant idea.

“What?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously.

“This is easily fixable.”

“How so?”

“We’re going out for your birthday on Friday.” Quinn said matter-of-factly. “Puck can get us fake IDs and we’re going to Scandals and you are inviting Kurt.”

Blaine snorted. “Yeah, no. I am not letting the boy I’m in love with see the sloppy mess I turn into when I drink, thank you very much.“

It was times like these that Quinn was reminded she probably should start keeping a tally on the number of times she rolled her eyes per conversation with her best friend. “You are such a drama queen. I’ll be there to make sure you don’t get too messy. And I think a drink or two will get you relaxed enough to tell Kurt how you feel.“

“That’s a terrible idea.”

She just shrugged. “Alright then, suit yourself.”

“Thank you.”

Blaine went back to the textbook he was studying and as soon as he wasn’t looking Quinn quickly reached over and snatched up Blaine’s phone, standing on a chair in the corner so her friend couldn’t reach him.

“Quinn!”

As Blaine tried in vain to take the phone from her, she scrolled through contacts, letting an “Aha!” Out when she found the right name. She typed out a quick message to Kurt and hit the send button.

“Oh my, god, Quinn! What did you do!?”

She rolled her eyes. Tally at three, if she wasn’t mistaken. “You’re welcome.”

Blaine was already typing out a hurried response—something along the lines of that they’re not going out after all and he doesn’t even know if Kurt likes going out not that he’d assume—when he got a response.

**New Message:  
** **From: Kurt :)  
** _Sorry, I have to work that day :/ but have fun._

He’s equal parts relief and disappointment.

* * *

**New Message:  
** **From: Blaine Anderson  
** **Hey! A few of my friends were going out on Friday, I was wondering if ** **you** ** would be down?**

“Oh, my god.”

Santana popped her head up from the magazine she was fanning through to glance up at Kurt, who was staring down with wide eyes at him phone.

“What?”

He flashed the screen at her. “Blaine just sent me this.”

Her jaw dropped in a wide, open mouthed smile. “Oh my god, Kurt! That’s amazing!”

“It’s _annoying_, is what it is,” Kurt said sharply.

“What? How?”

“I think Blaine is embarrassed to be seen with me at school.” He confided in her. “We hang out at work no problem but every time he sees me at school, he never even wants to look at me and then finds some excuse to leave!”

Santana quirked an eyebrow. “I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation.”

He huffed. “There is. It’s that he doesn’t want people to know we’re friends. I didn’t spend four years preaching to everyone at this school to live their truths to be boxed into a corner by some guy who’s embarrassed to be seen with me.”

He grabbed his phone and started typing out a response.

“Don’t do something you’ll regret, Kurt.” She warned.

Kurt just sent her a defiant glare before hitting the send button.

* * *

Kurt ended up actually picking up a shift at Lima SubHub on Friday just to ensure he wouldn’t be tempted to join Blaine that night. It was typically a slow day, so the manager usually only scheduled one person for the night shift.

Having already closed the lobby, he checked the clock. Only thirty more minutes before he got to clock out. Only thirty more minutes before this job stopped distracting him from the fact that the only person he’s ever really been interested in can’t even stand to be _seen_ with him.

He was in the middle of counting petty cash when a beep rang on his headset, letting him know he had a customer waiting at the drive thru.

“Lima SubHub, What can I get for you tonight?”

“Is that Kurt?” His stomach dropped as he heard a vaguely familiar voice call out to him. “Kurt... Kuuuuuuuuurt! Kurtiekurtiekurtiekurtieeeeeee.” I know it’s you in there!”

“I promised to drive your drunk ass around, but I need you to work with me here!” Quinn’s voice rang out. “Do you want a sandwich or not?” She had suspected her best friend’s drunken request to come to the SubHub had something to do with Kurt, but she also needed to get some food into him before he puked his guts all over her car.

A new voice responded this time. “No, but he’ll take a foot long if you catch my drift.”

One last male voice. “Dude, are you hitting on Kurt _for_ Blaine?”

Kurt could hear a very entertaining squabble in the background as Puck replies to Finn’s question (“I swear to god, Anderson. Touch my stereo one more time... IT IS THE MIDDLE OF AUGUST WE ARE **_NOT_** PUTTING ON CHRISTMAS MUSIC!”)

“Of course I am!” Puck said. “Blaine’s too much of a chicken to do it himself.”

“Did you just call me a chicken!?”

“Yeah, I mean—shit! Not the mohawk, NOT THE MOHAWK!”

“Okay, boys, we are leaving!”

“Curly Q, No!” Kurt heard Blaine’s voice protest. “Pull up to the window, please? Pleeeeeaaaaaseeee!?”

“Ugh fine!”

When they pull up to the window, Kurt finally got to see the visual paired with the mess that he heard over the intercom. Finn was passed out in the back seat, Puck was grumbling and fixing his hair, and Quinn looked immensely irritated, seemingly have lost the battle for control over the music since Blaine was leaning across her lap and point at Kurt, singing at the top of his lungs.

“All I want for Christmas is.... yooooouuuuu!”

“Bla-Blaine!” Puck slurred, laughing hysterically. “It’s not Christmas, it’s your birthday!”

Kurt’s stomach dropped. “Wait a second, did you say _birthday_—?”

“Puuuuuuck!” Blaine groaned. “Shut up! I have to tell Kurt that I _like_ him and wanna kiss his awesome face and like hug him and hold his hand—did I say I wanna kiss him yet?—all that before I freeze up on him the way I always do! He’s just... so pretty. And when I see him—especially in that Cheerios uniform.” Blaine rolled his eyes euphorically and threw his head back against the seat, sending blood rushing up Kurt’s neck. “Sometimes I just...” he scrunched his face and flailed his hands out incoherently. “You know?”

“Blaine,” Kurt started breathlessly. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I like you, Kurt Hummel. I’ve liked you pretty much the entire summer and I just don’t have the courage to tell you. But one day I will. Maybe not now, because I don’t even know if you like me back and god would that be embarrassing, but one day soon I’ll tell you!”

“Alright then!” Quinn suddenly started, reaching out, dragging Blaine back down into the passenger seat, and buckling him in despite his protests. She had to get going before PuckShe looked at Kurt apologetically. “Sorry for these messes, I know you have work to do.” Her lips curled up into a smile. “Though, I’m pretty sure you feel the same way about Blaine, so have fun with _that_ conversation on Monday.”

She drove off with a friendly wave, leaving Kurt and his red face alone at the window, Christmas music still blasting.

* * *

Blaine was a little more than confused on Monday when he got a text from Kurt right before school ended.

**New Message:  
** **From: Kurt :)  
** _New Directions are having auditions in the choir room at 4:15. Be there or be square!_

Well, he certainly wasn’t about to turn down an invitation from the boy he liked. So he headed down the hall towards the choir room after his class let out.

When he finally got there, the only person in the room is Kurt (still in the Cheetos uniform that sends a blush up Blaine’s neck), standing next to the piano with a soft smile on his face. “Where is everybody?” Blaine asked.

“Did you mean what you said, Friday night?”

Blaine froze as memories from his birthday came flooding in. The shots Puck practically forced down his throat, the dancing... _the drive thru_.

“Oh my god, that wasn’t just a nightmare where I can’t control my mouth, was it?”

Kurt laughed and shook his head. “I’m afraid not.”

“I... yeah, every word.” Blaine finally exhaled. “I know we hung out all summer and I always really liked you, but I wasn’t sure you wanted to be anything other than friends, so I pushed all those feelings down. But then school started and you just looked so good that I actually turned into a bumbling idiot and those feelings came back up but it was worse this time because I was so certain you were out of my league—“

Kurt stepped forward and rolled his eyes. “For a football player, you sure do talk a lot.”

“Huh?”

Blaine was answered by Kurt pulling on the lapels of his letterman and bringing their lips together. His initial surprise melted away as they moved against one another, a warm feeling spreading out from the center of Blaine’s chest.

After they pull apart, Blaine says with some confusion, “Wait a second. You actually _like_ me?”

“Of course I do!” Kurt exhales. “I was the one worried about _you_ not liking _me_. I thought you were embarrassed to be seen with me because I was a loser. Why do you think I joined the Cheerios?”

Blaine’s jaw dropped. Kurt had joined the Cheerios because he was an oblivious idiot... he had literally done this to himself.

“I really am clueless.”

Kurt hummed playfully. “Hm, yeah, maybe... but you still deserve a great birthday present.”

Blaine’s face broke into a grin and he pulled Kurt in again. “Yeah, well, I think I got a pretty damn good one this year.”


End file.
